Just A Little Nudge
by Umbra93
Summary: *Tweaked version of Mortality of Gods* With Loki's worries of his life span drawing short, he does not like wasting time. He found companionship in a strange, interesting mortal girl, not surprising as how she was Tony Stark's young cousin, Alice Stark. A challenging, firey spirit, Still in shock, how well is she able to help fight his demons let alone hers? *Lemon / NSFW !*


_**Writer's note:**_** Okay, so I resisted the temptation for so long in writing this… I was a little scared as to how an audience would react to a lemon piece. I write mine a little differently anyway, so it shouldn't be so explicitly detailed it's crazy. If they can have sex scenes in an R rated movie, I can write one. So obviously, this story is "NSFW" Lemon for mature eyes only. **

**I have had this Loki X OC pairing for a while, starting with "Mortality of Gods", Alice Stark as Tony's cousin that went Asgardian native. I've taken the fluff-only story and sort of condensed it for those who haven't read it so the scenes make sense. **

**I emphasized I don't write smut, but this time I couldn't help myself.**

**I do not own Thor or the characters (except for my OC). Enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't bother getting dressed in all that leather and metal. So tedious. He remained in a soft, dark forest green long sleeved gown and loose fit black pants. On earth it'd be seen as fancy pajamas, but to him, they were lounging garments. He stared at his bowl of Asgard's form of "oat meal", enhanced with cinnamon and apples, twirling his spoon around the edges. It wasn't hard to tell his mind was elsewhere. He has fighting a serious hangover. Last night he for some reason thought it was a good idea to indulge in too much drink. He rested his other hand on his chest with a sigh. What was he to do?

* * *

"_Do you know why I have summoned you?"_

_The God of Mischief frowned. He had been escorted to another realm, of which its entrance was hidden much like the ones he knew of. He had little choice to be taken, given he was out numbered. "I do not, nor do I know why you have sent your… 'People' out to slaughter the innocent of Asgard. You do know that my adoptive broth-"_

_His bantering was silenced with a loud snarl, the wolf-king slamming his staff to the floor in fury. _

"_Do not take me a fool! I realized what had happened and took back my men." The king's gaze fell to the left of him, with one of his wounded. These creatures were large, werewolf-like creatures that either stood up right or on all fours. They were as intelligent as men, and dangerous with their bite. The transvergence opened their world to Asgard._

"_Why have you summoned me here, and what are you doing in the realm of Asgard?" Loki asked, having a sudden sense of protectiveness towards his home._

_The wolf put one fist to his chest as a form of greeting. "I am Humbrus, king of Zuth. There is something in the realm of Asgard that we require." He started as Loki patiently listened. Humbrus went straight for the point. "A rare mineral hidden away within Asgard. It is an ingredient to create the mightiest weapons that have no equal. We have discovered it directly under the palace dungeons, and we intend to retrieve it."_

_Loki knew what that would mean: the destruction of his home. Humbrus continued, "I have summoned you to ask for your assistance in holding Asgardian soldiers at bay so that we can do our work. In return, I can give you weapons and power over some of my men." The wolf-king tossed a golden ball at him. Catching it, Loki pondered how it could possibly be a weapon._

"_What will be the condition of Asgard once your task is completed?" Loki spoke cautiously._

"_Destroyed." Humbrus grinned. "I can give you a front row seat if that is your wish."_

_Loki kept his look of disgust perfectly hidden behind his smile. He wasn't going to allow this to happen. There was a time he could watch Asgard burn to ashes, but it was still sentimental, no matter how much he told himself it wasn't. It was where he grew up with his brother, learned arcane lore; magic, with his adoptive mother. He also pondered to himself how Humbrus planned on even destroying his home. His plans were weak, his soldiers, weak. _

"_I accept your most gracious offer. I will shield your men to look as civilians to others." Loki grinned as Humbrus stepped forward, approaching him._

"_Good." He smiled. Before he could blink, Humbrus attacked Loki's holographic image. He had been speaking to an illusion. Two of the king's men simultaneously snatched the real Loki, dragging him back into the center of the room. They had expected his trickery. "We can smell you, God of Mischief. Your distrust in me is troublesome." Humbrus growled. Loki glared at the wolf-king, shooting daggers with his eyes._

_His eyes widened as Humbrus tore out his chest plate, immediately imbedding a device directly over his heart. The demigod screamed as he felt needles grazing his chest plate. The external device was shaped like a box, a small red light flickering on in the middle. The moment the device was installed, Humbrus's men dropped him to the floor. _

_Loki grunted in pain, putting one shaken, cold hand over the device. If he thought he was pale before, he almost looked like death himself. A bead of sweat dripped of his brow as his heart raced in his chest. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." The wolf-king stated, squatting down to meet his level. "If you along the way decide to betray me, I will be your demise. What I have implanted to your chest will detonate by one stroke of a button. Your life now belongs to me." He growled, dangling the deactivation key before him. _

_Loki's heart sank. He couldn't fake death out of this one. He would truly be gone and nobody would know it. Humbrus stood back up and barked orders in his native tongue. One of his soldiers deactivated the armor on Loki's arm as they pushed him out the door. "We will see you very soon." The wolf-king chuckled._

* * *

His life was held hostage by a monster he could have easily done away with if he had been more careful. It was embarrassing. This "wolf-king" was a nuisance compared to his other enemies. He was no more than a bully, holding him down by the horns… Metaphorically. Things were finally starting to go his way. The home he was residing in was formerly used as a building to house maids and nurses for the palace. It was located in a secluded spot, half-way near the bifrost and the palace itself, sitting below it hidden by large rocks and a couple trees. It was the perfect way he could keep tabs on his brother before making his next move… If he lived through his current issue, that is. He turned his head toward the open door, wondering when she was going to join him.

It's been a few days since he took her in. In that time, she has eased some of the pain in being a distraction for him. He pondered how useful she could be as his pawn in all of this. Last night was a mere blurr. He just knew she was there trying to be sympathetic.

* * *

"…_Loki..?" She spoke just above a whisper, squinting her eyes._

"_-Is dead?" He interrupted her as he pretended to not have been startled, seeing that look of recognition in the girl's eye. Loki was in disguise, using his magic to pose as a soldier. He was watching humans being sent back to Midgard in midst of confusion from the transvergence. Many had slipped through invisible portals on accident, with only a fraction falling into Asgard. These humans were the lucky ones to not get killed from all this. _

"_Yes, tragic. He died with honor." He added, his head tilting slightly, pondering what to do with several questions running through his head. Somehow this human could see through the illusion._

_He frowned as she suddenly turned her head away, heart pounding. What the hell…? _

_Alice had never met Loki in person, but instead had the grand description and even a photograph from her dear sweet, never-around-ever-because-I'm-always-busy-making-new-toys-and-saving-the-world, cousin, Tony Stark. Caught between woman and girl, she couldn't be no older than 24. She had long, near-black hair and bright blue eyes. Her clothing style was casual, revealing her hour-glass frame with skin tight denim jeans and a super-soft graphic tee. All that she carried with her was a small purse with a few essentials; her phone, keys, wallet, and candy bar. She didn't have much in common with her iron-cousin, but they had similar tastes in style. _

_Loki debated whether or not to avoid potential exposure by killing the girl, or simply try and make her forget using a spell, though he suddenly doubted that would be possible. Somehow she could see through his magic. Alice had the look of 'oh shit' written on her face as her body went into fight or flight mode. Before she could run off, he snatched her arm, holding the human in place. _

"_Hey!" Alice protested, heads turning their direction. They glared at each other, eyes locked, as Loki tested to see if she would scream. Her heart was racing out of her chest in fear and anxiety. Her hands clenched as she stared a moment longer before looking around, eyes pleading for help. She couldn't scream out his name. Something within told her not to. It was all the evidence Loki needed to see the girl wasn't going to cry wolf._

"_This one needs further questioning before being sent home." He stated as a few guards turned heads. In truth, the guards could care less, as some believed, the humans would possibly show some form of promise in Asgard. They could live simple lives. Someone had to do the farm work. _

_Loki swiftly dragged the girl out of the group, heading toward an alley. "First you want out, now you struggle?" The god growled in frustration._

…

"_You can't keep me here forever." She stated. Loki had dragged her to his hideaway home and into his study. It was more like an abandoned library with books covering each stone wall. There was a fireplace in the middle, and three large couches that were positioned into a "C" nearby it. He was curious about her. Not many can see through his tricks. His back was turned as he looked through some books on magic. Had he missed something? Had anyone else been able to see him?_

"_Until I solve the riddle of how a mere human can see right through my tricks, you are staying here… Unless you find death to be a more friendlier companion." He growled, not bothering to look up. She slowly stood back up and headed towards the wall, looking at the decorated swords, daggers, and even a few throwing knives. Heart pounding, she snagged two of the daggers as she spoke to cover the sound of pulling them off the display. _

"_Where am I going to sleep?" She asked, slipping the small blades in her pocket as he wasn't looking. _

"_Here, if you find it suitable." He sighed. _

_He knew she was up to something. He wasn't stupid. Alice pretended to be curious about the room as she edged towards the exit, her fingers tracing along the dagger in her pocket. "Yeah, that sounds okay." She shrugged, eyes on the carpeted exit as Loki shut his book. Shit. He frowned as he worked on figuring out what she was doing. He knew she was going to try and escape, and knew she wouldn't get very far._

"_Until I am to make myself known, I guess you are my newest puzzle." He made a weak smile as her eyes widened. He could not help but to examine her figure. He was a man, after all. He had particular tastes and preferred to enjoy them rather than be modest. Oh, if only she was more than just human._

_Uh… Yeah, no. Alice bolted full force at the exit with Loki immediately on her tail. He almost could laugh at how accurate his predictions were. _

_She made it past the blanket and into the hallway until something before her frightened her more than Loki, whom nearly fell over her. The collision forced him to drop his book as he saw what startled the girl: A large black wolf-like animal the size of a horse, snarling, angry teeth and druel center stage. It growled lowly as its claws sank into the ground. _

_Alice almost didn't realize she was clinging to the same man she was trying to get away from. Her back against his chest, she stared at the beast as Loki took a moment to register she was touching him. He wasn't sure which one was more bizzare: A Midgardian who was trying to run was suddenly clinging to him, or the fact there was a giant wolf twice their size was in his fortress._

_This creature is not of this realm. How did it find this place? He pondered._

"_I take it this is your guard dog?" Alice muttered as Loki kept his eyes locked on the animal, one hand on her arm._

"_Of course not. You think me that crazy?" He scoffed. _

"_I don't know!" She muttered. _

"_Don't make any sudden movements." He warned, speaking into her ear as he moved away from her. _

_With some tactic, the God of Mischief did his work. Alice noticed he divided himself, making his hologram stand behind her as he moved elsewhere. To her, at least, the hologram was somewhat transparent. _

_Everything happened so quickly. _

_Fake Loki pushed her behind him, pulling a dagger out towards the beast. The animal of course never noticed the difference as he lowered himself to pounce as real Loki attacked from behind, driving a dagger in through the rib cage, piercing it's heart. It tumbled, causing him to move quickly to avoid getting crushed. He took advantage of the animal's collapse, making deep gash downward to ensure death. Blood spilt on the ground like it was nothing. It howled in a whimper as it fell before Alice's feet. The demigod smiled in satisfaction of his kill, distracted enough to not notice the second beast behind him. Alice's eyes widened as the second wolf-like creature crept behind him, all teeth bearing with saliva dripping on the floor._

"_Loki!" She cried as the beast attacked him, razor sharp teeth biting down into his shoulder._

_He cried out in pain, blood staining his fabric. Without much thought, the girl struck the animal with a dagger in its shoulder, causing it to lose its grip. She didn't even notice the man vanished in thin air as the giant wolf reared its head at her, going straight for the jugular vain before Loki intervened, putting the beast in a deadly arm-lock, crushing the windpipe. _

_His shoulder had no sign of damage._

"_Now!" Loki growled. _

_Alice's heart was racing as the adrenaline rushed in her veins. Taking the same dagger from earlier, she positioned it upward, and with an uppercut position, stabbed the creature the same way Loki had, except she missed, hitting the ribcage. Loki growled in frustration, rolling his eyes. She hesitated; a grave and potentially fatal mistake for anyone fighting for their lives. The creature jerked violently as its eyes were seemingly popping out from Loki's death grip. She had never done anything like this before. _

_She tried again, upper-cutting for strength, concentrating more on the position. She was successful as the blade sank into the heart. _

_The creature silently snarled with a deathly glare before it collapsed. Alice still clung to her dagger, trying to imagine the heart ceasing to function. She didn't slice or dice like he had. She just needed to get it done. The reality of just happened slowly sank into her as Loki let go, flexing his wrists. Alice could feel her eyes turning glossy, to watery, then to the point where she couldn't see anything through her tears. She killed something, and didn't know what to think other than guilt. _

_Loki's brow furrowed as he noticed she had the lights on with no one home. Alice was going into emotional shock. This was all way too much for her. Falling into this realm, being held hostage by Loki, Thor's rogue brother that went "evil", and now killing a titan-sized canine._

_Honestly. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Gently, the demigod knelt down and coaxed Alice's porcelain pale hand off the blade's handle. The shock and panic overwhelmed the Midgardian. Her body falling limp, she collapsed backwards against the demigod. He held the human in his lap with a sigh. Loki lightly brushed a lock of hair from her cheek. He paused, studying her solemn face as she was no longer conscious. Alice's first kill and she passes out. Promising._

* * *

**NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! LEMON/NSFW! A lot of this came from "Mortality of Gods", but I've tweaked the hell out of it given it's my story. This is the version of what would have happened if Loki **_**didn't**_** let her walk away. Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun rose slowly through the windows, hitting her eyes as she was still dozing. Alice grimaced as she laid there on her back, beginning to wake. As her groggy mind was processing her current surroundings, she heard the sudden flapping of heavy wings. A jet black raven boldly landed on her abdomen, startling her awake.

It croaked a loud **"KRAA!"** multiple times as she tried shooing it away. She shifted her feet to move out of the blankets when she noticed a single white note on her feet. Taking it, she realized it was from him.

"_Good morning. Hope you slept well, and that my pet did its job. Meet me in the kitchen." – Loki_

Alice almost laughed. Of course the bird was his.

"Thanks for the bird." She sighed, sitting on the left of the demigod. Alice wore the same dark Asgardian robes as she had from last night. They were a bit baggy on her, hiding her figure. She stared at the oatmeal. She hadn't eaten a solid meal in days. Loki's drunken dancing last night made her completely forget about dinner. She was too focused on making sure he didn't harm himself OR her! She dug in without hesitation.

"I figured since you're sparring with my brother today… You need to keep up strength." Loki shrugged, studying her as she glanced over briefly. Right. Somehow Loki managed to talk her into getting into Thor's circle. She knew she was being used. She almost didn't care. Her life back at home was a drag. She didn't want to go back. She just had no idea she'd be dining with the God of Mischief nearly a week later.

Alice swallowed. "…I think I might just be fighting normal people." She argued, taking another spoonful.

"What you would declare normal is of mortal standards. You show weakness and you can be killed." He pointed out, finishing his dish. She finished her meal about the same time he had. She was just simply hungry after not eating for nearly two days. Everything about Asgard came at her at once.

"Yeah. That's why I'm going to fight with all I've got." She smiled weakly as he lightly patted her back. Her smile disappeared as she studied the God of Mischief.

He was acting strange, and Alice couldn't figure out what it was. It was obvious something was on his mind. He wasn't being too sarcastic or charismatic. He seemed sad and something else she couldn't put her finger on. She only hoped he hadn't just suddenly given up and was going to give her all his belongings. That would be way too extreme. It was odd enough he drunkenly declared her a citizen of Asgard.

Loki closed his eyes, concentrating on his magical power, shifting it in different parts of his body. He summoned the girl for a reason, and now it was time.

"You are going to need a strong weapon. One to compensate your lack of strength…" He said as a slightly suspicious Alice shrugged.

"Where do you suggest I get-" She started, turning to face him as, without any warning, Loki had abruptly leaned in, pulling her close with lips locked on hers. It was a firm, harsh kiss with little passion. One hand placed on the side of her neck, Alice's body tensed as she stared at the blurred image. She didn't struggle, but didn't respond, either. After a moment, Alice started to relax, her shoulders easing down as her eyes closed, responding to his kiss with her own. The contact between the two enforced the spell Loki was after, unknowing to Alice. He wasn't just kissing her just to kiss her.

He broke the kiss as he was certain his magic worked, studying her reaction as her eyes opened once more. Parting away, her heart was pounding and cheeks flushed. _He just… He just!_ She cried in her mind. She felt invigorated, like his kiss fueled her with energy stronger than any form of coffee she could ever experience. It triggered something inside her.

Her next instinct made her move without thinking. She slapped the demigod as hard as she could. It packed more punch than usual, even stronger than when Jane Foster slapped him. His reaction was a light chuckle, rubbing his cheek.

What he hadn't expected was Alice taking hold of his collar and pulling _him_ forward. He could only watch as she pressed her lips on his. She couldn't help herself. It had been building up within her for some time. She wasn't one to be so attracted to former captors, but he was different.

Responding with a much gentler kiss, Loki leaned in closer as her fingers explored his chin and jawline. He brushed her cheek with his fingers, moving dark hair from her face. Eyes hazed, they stared at each other as lust overwhelmed the both of them. They leaned in for each other for another kiss, another, than another as their breath turned heavy. Alice leapt out of her seat falling into an embrace as his lips explored her neck and collarbone. Her soft skin smelt divine. He let out a small groan as his mouth explored, as she let out a pleasured sigh. She arched her neck back, allowing him to explore as shockwaves of ecstasy shot down her spine. It was her turn, kissing the sweet spot between his neck and collarbone. His throat growled with pleasure, not wasting a moment. She stood between his legs as he remained seated in the metal stool.

It had been so long since either of them had released so much tension. Neither of them knew they would be releasing this kind of shockwave on each other. He moved his head up once more to find her lips. The kisses grew deeper as his tongue invaded her mouth for the first time; not that she cared at this point. Her hands explored downward to his neck and shoulders as she savored every moment and every kiss. Loki grinned, making a firm grip with both hands on the girl's posterior, pressing her onto him. She made a nervous chuckle.

"Loki I.." She breathed, pressed against the demigod, feeling another form of excitement from his pants. She was ashamed to admit to herself how arousing this was for her. The fact they were both wearing lighter clothing made it easier to feel it. "I have to go soon..." She cupped his cheeks, her thumb stroking a cheek bone, trying to coax him back upward. She had no plans of advancing more than she already was.

He wouldn't have it as he unwound her top further, exposing her torso and bra. He was having too much fun. "You have time." He cooed, kissing her chest, tasting her warm skin. _More than me._ He thought in his mind, his soft hands wrapping around her bare back through the fabric as his head moved up. He was taking advantage of the opportunity as it introduced itself. He didn't take to letting things like this slip from his fingers by mere excuses. He sensed her hesitation as she began to tense up.

"No I'm just… Not all at once. This is too fast." She breathed, wincing as he was making his mark just above her collar bone. She held in a squeal as he suddenly lifted her up like she was nothing and onto the table. The bowls of oatmeal violently crashed to the floor. Her legs were open, allowing Loki full access with mere clothing as the barrier.

His lips found hers once more, tongue invading her mouth. Alice's eyes closed as they rolled upward, enjoying every moment of his touch. She just didn't feel ready to go any further. "So what if it is? There's no denying we want the same thing." He growled between kisses as his groin ached against hers. It was incredibly warm, meaning one thing. Her body did not lie in how much she wanted it. Alice gripped at his shirt as she whimpered, shaking her head. She broke the kiss.

"Loki, please.." She spoke above a whisper. She was meaning to beg him not to do this. That's not how he saw it. He was seeing her queues to move forward.

She began to squirm as he kept one hand on her back, holding her still as the other explored. First to her breast, causing her to flush red with hazed eyes. She seemed to enjoy it, spite the small scowl on her face. Stubborn girl. She was fighting herself. Loki whispered in her ear, nibbling at the lobe.

"I'll give you one last chance to try enjoying this, love… There's no way out of this."

The God of Mischief was trying to be nice. Deep within his heart, he did not want to harm her. Her companionship was growing on him, and he was becoming protective of her. If this meant she was to hate him for some time, so be it. He needed her help. It did not stop him from getting what he wanted.

_You're not going to hurt me.._ She spoke in her mind. Alice continued to struggle, though her attempts were pathetic. She grabbed his hand trying to push him away.

Wrong move.

He suddenly grew much stronger, lifting her up once more and onto the stone floor as he was mounted above her. She whimpered in sudden panic as he flipped open the asgardian dress and ripping off the lower half of her undergarments. She was completely exposed, legs forced open.

Breath heavy, Loki mounted the mortal. His face less than an inch from hers, he readied himself. They glared at one other with a mixture of hatred and lust before he thrust himself inward, both of them gasping in response to pleasure. Her eyes widened before they rolled back closing them. She gripped his arms that held him upward. He closed his eyes, neck bobbed down with his breath on her shoulder.

"Mmph.-" Was all he could conjure as his eyes rolled upward, hips thrusting forward and back. If he wasn't mistaken, she almost felt like she was a virgin. Now he knew why she didn't want this. His pace was steady as she involuntarily let out a moan, suddenly muffled by a harsh kiss. One hand on the floor, he lifted her up closer to him. If he went any lower on his knees, he could collapse. The ground was made of stone and was rough on his knees. Alice's lower half was suspended up onto the demigod, her elbows crushing into the floor.

He deeply entered her sex, making it impossible to not fall once more into pure ecstasy. It didn't take much for her to stop resisting as she responded with an even stronger, louder moan, biting into her lip. He let out a chuckle, this time slamming into her throwing her off guard. They stumbled, moving a few inches than where they were originally. She gasped in pleasure, even daring to sway her own hips towards his. She held onto him for dear life at this point. He steadied his pace once more, this time going a bit faster as he thrusted.

"It doesn't take much for you does it… I thought you didn't want this." He teased. "Shut the hell up.." She replied with a lustful smile, pulling his shirt upward urging it off. She wanted to feel all of him. Every inch of his soft, pale skin. Granting this wish, he managed to remove only his shirt. He moved himself downward and on his elbows; his chest lightly pressing on hers. He let out another groan of his own, unable to help himself to go faster. Alice's arousal grew stronger by the second, making it even harder to keep control. He suddenly realized needed to slow his pace if this was to last longer than 3 minutes. Alice's fingers combed through his jet black hair as she nibbled at his neck. This drove him crazier, nearly on the brink of losing it.

His jaw opened wide before biting down, gritting his teeth. He was getting too close. He could feel it. Loki forced himself to stop. He stayed there for a full moment, taking in a deep breath with a long exhale. Alice frowned, wondering why before he abruptly stood upward on his knees.

Eyes hazed over, he spoke. "Flip over…" He cooed. She obeyed, seeing where this was going.

On her knees, he aligned himself properly before invading her sex once more with his member, nearly lunging her forward once more if not for his grip on her thighs. "Aaagh!" She let out a small cry, gripping to her clothing that had somehow moved over her shoulders. He thrusted forward once more, back and forth, starting slow and then steady pace, driving Alice's body crazy. Loki arched his neck back, groaning deeply in his throat. In this moment, he was forgetting all the pain he's gone through these past four years. He entered deep, causing Alice to whimper in pleasure as she nearly couldn't get enough.

She allowed him to treat her like meat; being his form of sexual release. In her heart the mortal knew she wasn't just nobody. This wasn't earth, and he wasn't just any man. After this, she doubted anyone else in ANY realm would be able to satisfy her. This was more than physical attraction. Alice was starting to wonder if she was falling in love. Though at first this was forced, she wasn't upset or angry.

All she could focus on was how his size was driving her mad with a growing climax. She arched her backside upwards giving him even better access to the right spot. Loki's pace grew as a bead of sweat fell from his brow. He wasn't going to be able to stop himself this time. Hissing through his teeth, he abruptly paused once more, quickly flipping her back over without warning and back to it again. Alice's head swam from such a sudden change in position. He thrusted as deep as he could at a rapid pace as both of them were growing closer to their point of no return. Alice's nails dug deep into his back as he kissed her roughly, his tongue swimming in her mouth. Alice let out a crying whimper, breaking the kiss as she came first, her body's walls growing even tighter than when they began.

Loki cried out in a gasp at the tightness, pulling her hips close as he stood upward on his knees. He grasped to one breast as he slipped to his peak, both of them in a euphoric pleasured state. "Aagnh.." He swallowed as she whimpered. Still thrusting hard and deep, he released himself inside of the mortal. Alice felt the sudden warmpth trickling between them and her heart skipped a beat. As the sensation began to fade he took in deep breaths, falling back down on top of her as he caught his breath. She was catching hers as well, instantly wrapping both arms around his bare back. His hair all in her face, she swatted it away as she kept the embrace.

Endorphins invigorated her senses, forcing her to smile and feel a sense of calm. Where was she planning on going after this? She felt Loki's member soften and leave her, causing more seed to spill. His hand gently brushed dark hair away from the mortal's face as he composed himself. A twinkle sparked in the corner of her eye; one that he missed. Loki slowly rose from the ground, helping Alice up. It was strangely difficult for her to keep her legs from wobbling. She had to hold onto him for support. He hid what the endorphins from sex made him feel. They were the same as hers, but he refused to show it as freely as she did.

"Let's uh.. Get you cleaned up." He spoke, clearing his throat.

Alice nodded in agreement, wrapping herself back up as she held to his arm as he escorted her to the indoor bath house.

"We'll get that thing off your chest, Loki... Trust I'll be here. There is time." She spoke softly as she glanced over at it. His lips curled, looking down at it.

"...I hope so." He sighed.

Loki had no guilt as to what they had done. He was right in how she wanted to participate. All it took was a nudge. Okay, something bigger than a nudge. Still, something was growing in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad feeling. All he knew was he wanted to make sure this mortal was tended to after what they had done. It was funny. Just a mere few years ago if he had met this girl, he could have killed her without remorse. He couldn't bare the thought of even doing it now. What had this girl done to him?

* * *

**There you have it, my first and probably only Lemon. I try avoiding graphic words to keep things in good taste (more or less). Plus it brings more to the imagination. Let me know what you think, how I describe what he was thinking and feeling, and not just the OC. I hope none of my original followers hate me for this.**

**I was a little shy/reluctant on posting this, worried it'd be in bad taste. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Ta. :-P**


End file.
